


Undercover Escort

by PlayfulMay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Escort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Playful Sex, Smut, Teasing, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack goes undercover as an escort to the persuasive Miss Fisher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Robins: The Escort

"Oh, so you just conveniently decided that we would go undercover as an escort and her client, did you?"

Jack was standing in a tuxedo donned for the special occasion of the evening out - one which he had not thought to have secret intentions.

"Well, technically YOU'RE the escort ..." Phryne answered so easily, it was as if the phrase had been anxiously on her tongue since the moment she'd invited him 'out,' which was all she had said, aside from dressing to impress.

She gave her head a tilt so subtle that it made his perplexed slant more exaggerated.

He scoffed at her boldness. "Miss Fisher! ... You can't seriously think-"

Interrupting them both was the police commissioner, who stopped in to shake Jack's hand - thanking him for being so brave as to take on such a strange role. The older man admitted that while he found the undercover aliases VERY strange indeed, Miss Fisher was able to convince him of the mission. And he had every confidence in Jack's desire to do the acting.

When the commissioner left them standing alone again, Jack widened his eyes and looked at Phryne in shock: "You ... you spoke to the police commissioner about this ...?"

"Well, I wanted to be sure you wouldn't try talking your way out of this," Phryne smirked, fixing the black bow tie that somehow didn't seem to sit as perfectly as she liked. She admired Jack for another cheeky moment even after she could sense she was giving him more grief than he was usually dealt, stealing a glance at his lips. "And uh ... at this establishment we're going ... it's only natural for a well-to-do woman to have an escort ... and it will be the only way to slip you in without anyone becoming suspicious. After all ... it's not like an officer of the law would ever agree to such a thing ... would he?"

Jack's eyes had darkened as she spoke, reading body language off the woman who had driven him to great lengths before, but never quite as far as they both yearned to go. He wondered if she had planned the whole ruse of taking him on as her escort - if perhaps they might go the distance after all.

"Would he?" Phryne asked again playfully, raising her brows and pouting her lips to slide tentative, loving fingers down the buttons of his shirt. Her eyes kept still, locked to his.

"Quit that," he muttered with some embarrassment for not having stopped her touches sooner - both of them still surrounded sparingly at the back street of the club, where a small team of officers was gathered. He moved her hands with his, placing her with a very purposeful stare. "You would ... have to know what I'm not willing to do for this operation ..."

Phryne's eyes took on a more serious note, and she nodded: "Of course. We could discuss that inside. When we have some time ... alone." She leaned a little closer, but he stopped her.

"... We're not even undercover yet, Miss Fisher."

"Well, give it five minutes," she smiled over her shoulder as she walked around the side of the building. "Because I'll be out front, waiting for my escort ..."

"Five minutes?" he hissed, frustratingly looking around to find constables around him, suddenly enabling themselves to look his way. They figured it must be very hard to allow a woman to emasculate him, but Jack didn't see it that way at all. He simply couldn't imagine an evening of which Miss Fisher would be perfectly able to touch and tease him as much as she liked. "Five minutes," he muttered to himself with disbelief, his eyes searching through the crowd for the commissioner. Maybe if he could just explain that Phryne had set the whole thing up, he could still back out. Then again, it would look rather strange that he had gone alone with it only a moment ago ... or would it perhaps seem as though he had lost control to a very astute and persuasive woman detective. Not that it was true ...

And then Jack tucked his chin down to smirk at his own curiosity. What would Miss Fisher ask of him?

He straightened the smile with purpose when he realized his train of thought, clearing his throat to the bustling constabulary fleeing the area to take their places around the building. Phryne was to walk out with any evidence of the murder that she could find, seeing as the police had been disallowed to attend the establishment of the city's wealthiest, most underground location.

"Oh, there's only some music and some dancing," Phryne had chuckled earlier, when Jack first heard that their covert operation included the term 'escort.' Her eyes had danced over his, and then skirted across his shoulders. "Nothing quite so racy as you're thinking, Jack ... that would be later ... in a more ... intimate setting."

Jack shut his eyes at the memory of her description. At her willingness - no, glee - at having orchestrated the whole thing. He found no matter his trepidation that a smile tugged at the corners of his lips at the very notion of her concocting such a thing. Mischievous Miss Fisher - at it again.

"It's very brave of you," was rewarded to him as the commissioner walked past him, heading to a car for the stake out with. "I'll see you for your notes tomorrow morning."

Jack swallowed nervously and looked down at the tuxedo he had thought was meant for the theatre, and gulped. What would Miss Fisher have in store, and what on earth would he do? Jack didn't know the first thing about escorts.

He nervously walked around the side of the building, tucking his hands into his pockets as one of life's small comforts, and finally rounded the corner to see the impeccable woman at the front door, talking to the security staff flirtatiously. Once Jack come into view, however, her laughing ceased. She stared at him, stunned that he had steeled himself into the role they would pretend to know - that he was pretending at all.

"Miss Phryne Fisher," she introduced as though they'd never met, smiling at him with a real, simmering lust she allowed to surface for the scenario. "And you must be my date?"

He had to come up with an alias - Phryne was certainly known to some of the people in the establishment, but he needed an alias. He was the one sneaking in to get a closer more relaxed look at a possible murderer.

Jack cleared his throat, realizing that not only Phryne was waiting for him to introduce himself, but the security guards were waiting too. He licked his lips and held out his hand. "Mr. Rrr ... Mr. Rob ... in ... s." It might have seemed that he was simply stunned by the magnificent creature before him

"Ah, Mr. Robins," Phryne giggled heartily, extending her hand only to have a kiss placed on the back of it. She raised a brow that he should be so gentlemanly, and so very intimate. She purred helplessly, doing nothing to disguise her desire. With a flicker of his eyes up at her, she knew the night would be very interesting indeed. "A pleasure to meet you ..."

It was just him and Phryne, or so it felt - standing there with her hand in his. With a bright and dangerous smile, Jack showed that perhaps he was not as rigid as he might have seemed on past assignments. That perhaps he WAS willing to play.

Phryne's breath caught as Jack's eyes raked over her appreciatively: "The pleasure's all mine."


	2. Establishing the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne and Jack continue their undercover charade and seek some privacy to talk.

Phryne had seated herself on a comfortable chaise in a lounge area of the club by the front entrance, putting on an obvious show of staring at Jack's standing form. It made him blush - he had never felt so objectified in his life as when she'd spun her finger to insinuate he should turn for her enjoyment. He had to hold back the instinct to roll his eyes, because his character wouldn't roll his eyes at a client. But would Mr. Robins be the kind to tease? Jack decided that he would.

He spun quickly, grounding himself when he had spun completely around, digging his hands into his pockets with a smug grin on his face.

Phryne crossed her legs and smiled at him. He was in a more daring mood than she thought - teasing her? And so soon ...

She wanted to tease him back, but she knew that it was important to establish rules, so she thought it best to invite him somewhere private. Leaning back a little in her cushioned-chair, she smirked and curled her finger so that he might lean in.

Others watched the chemistry between them - some jealous and some infatuated with the sight they made, but Phryne ignored all others. She set her eyes on Jack, surprised at her own shiver when he leaned over her. His lips hovered just a breath away from hers - essentially pinning her to the chair by invasion of her personal space. He smiled at her reaction, finding that he rather liked the ruse after all. It seemed to be affecting HER more than him, he mused.

"Accompany me ... to the restroom," Phryne whispered up to him, delighting in the soft pink blush that he just narrowly avoided. Escorts didn't blush, did they?

By way of explanation, Phryne continued: "We need ... some private space, I'd say ... wouldn't you?"

When Jack noted how many heads they'd turned, he cleared his throat and offered his hand. Together they walked down a set of small hallways until Phryne stopped and rested with her back to the wall.

"We're going to ... need this room to ourselves ... to fool around, of course" she started, explaining more with her eyes than her words. She was telling him it might get uncomfortable - that he could admit any discomfort. That they could find another way to be alone.

Jack quite enjoyed the character he allowed himself to play instead of becoming fearful of the possibilities. He leaned confidently on the wall with his hand just over Phryne's left shoulder, where the silver dress's strap hung so daintily. He eyed her neck, chest, and shoulders, and clenched his jaw with anticipation. Mr. Robins was allowed to be so bold. Phryne had paid for him to be all over her. It was expected.

Phryne thought she would melt. She kept her back solidly against the wall, praying that her strength would not fail her and give their ruse away. Certainly her knees wouldn't crumble for a stranger? She cleared her throat in as subtle a way as she could, and warned him: "It ... has to ... well ... I want you to kiss me ... touch me ... do you think you can do that? ... Feel impassioned toward me, Mr. ... Robins?"

Before Phryne knew it, he WAS kissing her, and it was so much like the only other kiss she'd known from Jack, at the cafe. It was a kiss with Jack's purpose and intent, but the tension in their lips easily slurred into a more fluid embrace that was wetter and more invasive than any kiss Phryne expected from Jack. It tickled her into a frenzy - truly surprised when he pulled her through the restroom door with him. Were they moving? Was he pushing her through the restroom door? She followed without a thought.

Keeping her hands on his shoulders to keep herself stable, Jack spun them both to press her against the permanent, wooden privacy panel that shuddered at the rough contact with Phryne's back. She trembled and tingled at his audacity to throw her against it.

"Ja-" Phryne moaned, silenced with an aggressive kiss that was planted purposefully on her lips - a dizzying kiss he delivered with a surprisingly curious tongue. Phryne felt her legs go weak - the lips pulling back to allow her to take stock of what was happening. Hands kept her pinned there against the panel while the other patrons of the restroom hurried about their business to leave. The last thing they wanted - at the aggressive sounds of the encounter - was to get in the middle of the interaction. It was exactly why Jack acted so loudly and forcefully, but he also needed to be certain he wasn't hurting her.

"Tell me what you want," he growled, fully in character with his hands roaming over territory Jack had only ever dreamed of touching before. His hands were allotted a very serious amount of hunger, yanking up the bottom of her dress to slip his hands beneath it.

Hands that were usually patient and timid were taking liberties that stunned and weakened Phryne's resolve to a breaking point. With a firm grasp to her bottom, she actually gasped.

Jack was incredibly aware of Phryne's every reaction, keeping his calm in the situation because he could sense hers was slipping away. In the midst of their messy kissing, her smaller hands had started massaging gently up his neck where they naturally scratched down to his shoulders - needing him. Drawing him against her.

The mission was forgotten by the infamous lady detective, and Jack had to smirk to himself that she was crumbling on the job - right into his hands. He went much easier on her as the last of the patrons scurried out of the restroom. He couldn't bring himself to completely pull away from her so suddenly, but when the door closed and he could hear that they were alone at last, Jack gave her a few small kisses, and let her go.

"No," Phryne groaned when he started to draw his hands out from under her dress. Her quick hands kept his in place along her thighs - her eyes pleading with him to just enjoy the moment a while longer.

"Phryne ..."

Finally she slumped back against the wall, panting: "Spoilsport."

"Well, that may be, but I AM on the job, I'll remind you."

"I thought I WAS the job," Phryne flirted naturally - the magnetism between them an ache that neither could completely ignore. "And that your JOB, I'll remind you, is to be on ME, Robins ..."

Jack cleared his throat but couldn't stop the grin from catching at his mouth. Was she going to be so demanding all night? So transparent with her desires?

"Alright then ..." she conceded at last, coming to terms with the fact that she couldn't very well expect Jack to touch her for the first time in a public restroom. "What aren't you comfortable with?"

"No sexual acts in public," Jack sighed, leaning back against the door to the room to keep their conversation private. He kept his voice down, too: "And no ... moaning ... like that."

Phryne dropped her head back against the wall, remembering how his hands had felt roaming over her legs. "Then don't touch me like that, J- ... Mr. Robins."

"Just watch if I'm becoming uncomfortable ... And no including other people in whatever it is you might want," he said, and it crushed her that he might imagine he somehow wasn't enough for her.

She locked eyes with him: "I had no intention of including anyone else ... you're all the entertainment I need, I assure you."

A little smile was offered to her, and she smiled in return.

"No humiliating me out there, or in front of my constabulary men ... that's too far," he whispered, bent slightly at the waist to try and restore himself as he kept his eyes professionally on hers. "I've already done that enough by accepting this ludicrous thing to begin with. And no ... tormenting me on purpose. Agreed?"

"Whatever might you mean by that, Inspector ...?" she teased, feeling awfully hot between her legs. "Torment ...?"

The smile lifted to his eyes - his grin tightening into one of his very endearing scowls - and he blinked. "You know very well what I mean."

"Well, then let's make this believable so I won't have to torment you any further," she replied with two light steps over to him - unfastening his bow tie but leaving the enticing red lipstick smeared over his lips. Agile fingers concealed the bow tie in her clutch, cautiously unbuttoning the top of his shirt and re-buttoning it improperly on purpose.

He frowned at her apparent mistake until she clarified that he wouldn't be in the proper mind to remember if he had just "banged" her against the wall. Jack tried not to appear so stunned by her crass explanation, and insisted that he was a thorough man, and that he would certainly not misbutton his own shirt. At that, Phryne laughed, and said that he wouldn't know unless he tried, implying that one day, he should.

He watched her leave the restroom first, and collected himself before following her out. Immediately after he found the bar platform and dance area, his eyes scanned the room for a beautiful, petite woman in a silver, glimmering dress.

Phryne stood on the other side of the room, obviously talking with possible suspects. The men were older, and one of which Jack recognized from a picture he had in one of his files. Allowing Phryne to do her work alone for a few minutes helped them both to cool down, so Jack gladly went to the bar to get them both drinks. He realized - waiting for the bartender - that a stranger wouldn't know what Phryne typically drank, so he ordered something he thought his character might have ordered.

When Phryne finally walked back to the table, she was fanning herself with a folded sheet of paper that had Jack furrowing his brow. Within a very playful conversation, she hinted that it might just be what they had come for that night, and Jack shook his head at the mischievous woman.

"You've got to be kidding me. That took you all of two seconds."

Phryne smirked, but wouldn't admit what he very slyly detected.

"And yet you ... paid for me ... for the evening?" She had planned the operation to extend late into the night.

Phryne shrugged playfully, her eyes looking him over so slowly and purposefully it gave Jack a pleasurable shiver.

"Well ..." she started, doing what she could to mask their conversation in case others should overhear: "A woman can never be too thorough ... I think it's best if we wait out this evening ... just in case some other fun bits come to light."

As much as Jack knew he shouldn't, he WANTED to stay. The singularly most attractive, intelligent woman he had ever met was inviting him to play a little longer. He had found that since meeting Miss Fisher, there was a more playful side to himself that he had never allowed himself to explore. Since meeting her, she had drawn it out in long, patient strokes of genius, and he grinned that this was perhaps her sneakiest feat of all.

"You think so, hmm?" he asked, doing well for the most part to keep his smile to himself. His face was stern and his features just as rigid as he kept for any work circumstance - his eyes burning with secret passions she yearned to reveal. "Well, Miss Fisher ... What will you have me do now? If we're to see this night through?"

Her cheeks shone with delight as a new kind of smile formed on her painted lips: "I would like you to ask me to dance, Mr. Robins. It's just a nice, harmless dance ... if you think you can handle it, of course."

She plopped herself down into her seat and stared directly across from the small space between them, daring him to make his move - drinks forgotten on a low table.  
After what she had seen of him in the restroom, she was breathless at the thought of a dance with this Mr. Robins character. Underneath all the layers Jack wore, there laid something dangerously erotic, and Phryne so desired to sleuth her way inside. Jack was capable of so much he never allowed to reach the surface, but Phryne had ideas of her own. The night was young.

Jack let her see only the simplest of smiles then, lifting from his seat to offer her an inviting hand. "Would you care to dance, Miss Fisher?"

She just stared at his hand while she evened her own breathing - that big, fantastic hand that had been tucked under her dress so fiercely in the restroom just minutes before. His fingers hadn't dared to sneak under her lingerie, but she was giddy with possibility. Where would he venture to place those hands on the dance floor?

She kept her clutch tucked under her arm as she offered him both of her hands - hoisted up with a hand surprisingly wrapped around her back. 

"Mr. Robins! ..." she gasped, beaming with a grin that showed she was in no way offended by the way he held her. "My my ... and what if I asked for a chaste waltz ...?"

He was leaning in so closely, she forgot to breathe.

"I would ask what on earth you're paying me so generously for," he teased, not reacting as he most usually would when her hands found their way to the small space between them - to his chest.

She didn't part her lips for her laugh, then. Staring at his lips. "You sound more ... experienced than they led me to believe, Mr. Robins ... Perhaps you'll surprise me yet."

"I may not be experienced," Jack rumbled, his throat giving away just how nervous he really was to be so bold. "But ... I AM a quick learner."

"Careful, Mr. Robins ... or I'll have to steal you away from whatever agency you've come to me ..."

Her eyes were busy searching him all over, she forgot to speak when his tongue darted out to lick his lips. Though he hadn't done it intentionally to tease her, he saw her reaction all the same, and did it again.

"Unfortunately I'm only here for the night, Miss Fisher ... so would you care to dance?"

"That's a downright shame," she whispered, taking his hand and leading the way with a slow, methodical step toward the infectious rhythm of the band's song. "But yes all the same ... I believe I would."

What might Mr. Robins offer to a wealthy, commanding woman such as herself should the night grow long and the hour grow dark? Phryne had to wonder.

Jack had to wonder how he was supposed to pretend that he was not so affected by her every glance and sway of her hips? He had to shake his head at the affect she so often had on him, if he was really honest with himself. The very fact that he had snaked his hands under her dress - was that really for the sake of an undercover operation, or was it more honestly something he had wanted to do all along? He reminded himself to tread carefully as he walked after Phryne through the crowd of dancers, increasingly nervous. Somehow, he managed to push away the parts of himself that usually demanded excellence. Somehow, her giddy step allowed him to relax and play the part of a man whose services she had purchased. For one night, for one dance, perhaps Miss Fisher would make do with his best rendition of an escort's bold seduction.


	3. A Careful Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne shares a close dance with Jack, who so willingly plays her escort.

The dance started slowly enough. Jack had spun Phryne playfully, and gathered her back in his arms with a stiff and gentlemanly frame. She had teased that he didn't need to be quite so respectful of where he rested his hands, and he had reminded her she'd asked for a chaste waltz. It had been a fit of teasing that landed them both pressed closely together, staring at one another while the music turned from classical to jazzy and smooth.

Phryne all but purred.

"You're enjoying this too much," Jack whispered, smiling against her hair.

Couples surrounding them all had similar ideas - they danced a sultry step to the music. Jack scanned his eyes briefly over the crowd, trying to deny that his body yearned for a similar treatment of the incorrigible woman in his arms.

The sparkling brooch pinned to Phryne's dress was rubbing against her uncomfortably, and she pulled her hands from Jack's to try unpinning the thing to tuck it away in her purse. Jack worried when her hands retreated, blinking in shocked silence when Phryne simply turned around and wriggled her back against his chest. She was teasing him again, but he certainly wasn't enjoying it ...

"I don't want this to bother me all night," she laughed, feeling Jack still completely at her back. He had never danced with a woman that way before - able to admire the back of her dress. Since Phryne had already given up the more traditional stance, he panicked by dropping his hands completely. Jack was tense at the way Phryne spun and landed so easily with her back to his chest, as if there was nothing improper about it. She was still dancing and moving her hips in sinful little circles.

Reminding himself of his character, Mr. Robins, Jack bravely brought his hands to Phryne's slender shoulders. She always seemed so petite standing next to him, but even more so when she was wrapped neatly in front of him. His fingertips softly traced down over her arms to where she fussed with the brooch and pricked her finger at the touches he was brushing over her skin.

"Let me ..." he whispered, feeling her relax against him with both of his hands carefully removing the brooch from the expensive and fragile material of her dress.

Phryne felt dizzy. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back onto Jack's shoulder, trying to remember her role in their thrilling operation. She moved her hips again and found a loving humor in the way Jack immediately tried to create some distance between them. Instead of allowing him to draw away, she spoke over her shoulder: "No ... don't. I want to ... to feel you ..."

"Phryne ..." But if he had any real hesitations, they had long since passed. He was already moving with her.

Jack tried desperately not to glance down at her chest, or breathe into her hair. It was all too tempting. She was so alluring that Jack realized he wasn't even moving his legs. He was just swaying there with her in place, captivated with the commanding woman in his arms. He couldn't help but wonder what she might really like to demand of him if he hadn't set regulations to their game. How close would she want him to be? What liberties might she take with him? Would he like it? He smirked when he realized he already knew the answer to that question.

Phryne brought a hand up over her shoulder to stroke Jack's face - leaning against him. She didn't know how much longer she could play at her distanced façade; she was losing control. Her legs were getting weak again, and her character was slipping away. However, the weakness she felt when Jack touched or kissed her would not be so realistic toward a paid stranger. She had to focus, but those hands pressing in at her hips ... no, she had to focus. She was a professional, damnit!

All at once, she spun back around, freeing her hips from those entrancing hands that held her. She couldn't bring herself to look up into her eyes, and she knew he would find that very fascinating, but it couldn't be helped. She couldn't face those knowing eyes that would remind her just how perfect he was. It scared her to confront the desires she had for Jack; they were desires of the emotional sort, and they ran deep.

"You took that already," he said quietly to her when her fingers had idly toyed with his collar, where his bow tie had been.

When he caught her eye at last, a surreal tide swept over Phryne. Jack was standing there, allowing her to play out a game she had only fantasized before. He was such a generous man - so kind and tender and protective. Of COURSE he was gazing at her with a watchful eye, even as she had mercilessly teased him. She lowered her eyes from his, and smiled.

"I think I should ... take you home, Mr. Robins," she admitted guiltily, allowing her hands one last journey from his chest to his abdomen. His clothing allowed enough transparency to feel the solid build he had beneath, and she allowed herself one long moment of fantasy. She would have to memorize the way he had held her and allowed her hands on his body. "It's late ..."

It was clear she meant to excuse him from a scenario that had obviously pushed him out of his comfort zone.

Jack could see that Phryne was beginning to feel that she was asking too much of him, but it was then he realized just how much he was enjoying the night. Certainly he always enjoyed the excuse to touch her, but the way she had commanded him ... it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was an arousing concept, but he knew it would be difficult to tell her he wasn't embarrassed by her power over him. In fact, it was quickly ranking at the top of a very short list of fantasies he quite accidentally had compiled over his time working with her: Phryne at the reins of the passionate entanglement, directing his every move. He took her hands in his and waited for her to look up at him again.

"Are you not well, Miss?" he asked with pseudo concern - he knew the problem. She was painfully aroused.

She smiled at that. "No ... it's something else."

"Well ..." he started, bringing her hand up to his lips like he had done at the front entrance just earlier. He kissed her hand and kept his eyes on her, communicating gently in their silence. "I ... am at your service ... for the night. However you'd like to spend it."

Phryne immediately flushed from her cheeks to her chest, staring at him open-mouthed.

When Jack realized what he'd said, his smile tugged shyly at the corner of his mouth and he did his best to sternly glance around the room again. Clearing his throat.

Phryne licked her lips: "Did you just say ... you're at my service ... for the night? Or did you mean evening, perhaps?"

"If I'm not mistaken ... you paid for the night," Jack insinuated to assure her that he wanted their game to continue, however strange it was. Two men were staring at the way Phryne had laced her arms around his neck - as if she would consume Jack right then and there, but Jack didn't mind. He let his arms hang loosely at his sides, teasing her to command them elsewhere. "If ... I'm not mistaken, of course ..."

Her eyes smoldered and simmered with a new sort of lust he had never seen there before. This gaze was a more serious, dedicated look that had Jack dropping his more playful smile.

"Am I mistaken ...?" he breathed, balling his hands into fists because a more natural need took him over at the way she was looking at him. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted so badly to kiss her, but she hadn't asked him to do it.

Without asking or telling or any warning at all, Phryne reached up on her toes, and kissed him. She held him close and pressed her lips so thoroughly to his that his hands helplessly drifted at her sides: lost. It took the sensation of her tongue for his hands to find their place.

Jack heard whispering from over his shoulder at the scene they were making, but he couldn't stop. Phryne's hands were grabbing his hair and sliding down his neck. She was making him brave. She was making his body honest.

"I wonder just how manageable you'll be if I tell you ..." she teased over his lips, holding herself impossibly close with strong arms circling his neck. She bit her lips and stared at his: "To grab me."

Jack had never experienced a woman holding onto him so obviously in any sort of public space - or doing it at all, as a matter of fact. He panted at the question, with his lips a smear of dark red lipstick: swollen and tender.

"I would suggest ..." he swallowed. "A more ... intimate setting ... where I might not embarrass you."

"Embarrass ME?" Phryne laughed against his lips, letting go of him all at once with a sudden idea in mind. She took a careful step back and winked at him. "You certainly are very considerate, Mr. Robins ... I just have one more person to speak with this evening, and then ... maybe we can see who embarrasses whom."

That devilish smile had Jack's heart skipping a beat. She was dashing off through the crowd before he could pull her back.

Jack cleared his throat at one older woman who was eyeing him just aside the front stage, blinking and following in Phryne's general direction. The more he walked, the more he realized it was not only one woman eyeing him as if he were available for purchase. He thought he had never felt so vulnerable, and that made him laugh to himself. He went back to the table he had found earlier by the chaises chairs, and sighed that the drinks were gone. He drifted back over to the bar, and ordered one for him. He knew Phryne would insist on driving, and he could do with another.

"On my tab, Harold," a woman's voice interrupted just over his shoulder, and he was startled because he didn't recognize it. Jack turned from the bartender to a woman in her late thirties with cinnamon-brown hair who was openly looking him up-and-down.

He wanted to scoff, but he reminded himself of the character he was playing for the evening - and the clientele of the location - and relaxed his shoulders. He would let her down simply, like the cold transaction she certainly imagined it to be.

From across the room, Phryne was making light conversation with an older couple when she spotted Jack at the bar. She courteously excused herself from the small talk, and cut through other groups to find herself at Jack's side.

"And if you had some time ..." the forward brunette was explaining when Phryne crossed her arms and lifted her brow at the upsetting scene.

From the corner of her eye, the woman noticed Phryne standing there, and addressed her with surprise. "Miss Fisher! ... You are Phryne Fisher, aren't you ...?"

"Yes, and I'M buying this man's drinks," Phryne said calmly. Sternly.

Jack couldn't help but find some humor in the way she delivered that line - it was as tense as he had imagined himself to be at times when men had thrown themselves at HER. Was Phryne jealous? He had to smile at the interaction. He had to admit that was the last situation he ever thought he might find himself in - two women arguing over who would be paying for his drinks. He sipped at the scotch and momentarily cast his eyes over the bar.

"I ... didn't know he was in your employ ..." the woman flirted mistakenly. "But if you ever find yourself looking for work, Mr. Robins ..."

"Well I'm afraid I won't be done with him for some time," Phryne interrupted, positioning herself between Jack and the irritating brunette to set her clutch down on the bar.

"Surely he can find some time for another woman ... Put those hands to good use."

Jack thought Phryne was ready to jump the woman, and he set his drink down at the very idea of such a thing. He decided to intervene so Phryne wouldn't be so tempted to stand up for his honor.

"No need to get so touchy," the brunette was teasing when her smile dropped. Jack was looping his arm affectionately around Phryne's waist from behind.

"I'm sorry if you misunderstood," he said to the stranger, keeping one arm pressed tightly to Phryne while he finished his drink with the other hand, setting it down on the bar. "But ... I'm afraid I'm spoken for. By this beautiful goddess right here."

The other woman looked like she might slap Phryne or Jack - or both of them - but instead she pivoted and disappeared back into the crowd.

Jack was leaned with one arm against the bar while Phryne spun turned in his other arm, staring up at him. "Jack ..."

He quickly glanced around to make sure no one had heard her. "Phryne!" he hissed quietly, finally relaxing when he was confident no one else had heard. "Careful."

"You just called me a goddess ..." she marvelled, staring at the lips that were mostly wiped clean of her lipstick. Her breaths came in slow and deep. "What did you do that for ...?"

"Well, I thought Mr. Robins might like to flatter the woman paying for his drinks," he teased, fingering his glass. "And ... I think we both know that woman will be you for as long as you'd like it to be ..."

Phryne's stunned smile dropped, and she was left with only her eyes to express her joy at his revelation. He had said it: he wanted her if she would have him. Though the circumstances were unusual, it had her emotional all the same. "Jack ..."

"Quit that," he chuckled by way of flashing, grinning eyes. "You'll blow our cover."

His motioning to the bartender for another drink had Phryne lowering his hand and insisting he go without. She wanted him fully aware for the evening she had planned for him, she explained none-too-discreetly.

"I'll be needing my coat," Phryne said to him as they finally walked toward the front entrance. "Unless you ... might need my help fending women off you again," she insinuated teasingly. "You tell them Miss Fisher doesn't like you playing with others," she whispered, fixing the buttons on his shirt to make him more presentable for whatever police vehicle would be waiting outside the building.

Phryne checked her clutch again to be sure while Jack went to collect their coats. She saw that the evidence was tucked away but available enough that she could slip it to the officer waiting just outside the building. She had just closed her clutch again when a stranger came from behind her, and placed a hand on her lower back, but she easily dismissed him.

Jack had just started in her direction as he caught the tail-end of the conversation, and he felt warmed at the indifference she showed to the other attractive man. After she'd taken so many other lovers during their friendship, could it be possible that Jack was enough for her at last? Could it mean that she wasn't saving another man's number for a rainy day because Jack's number was the only one she would desire to call? When Jack noted the way she beamed at him when he neared, he thought that was possible indeed.

Together, Jack and Phryne exited the high society club with arms linked together. They made sure to walk past the car where a policeman stood in plain clothes - a man only Jack recognized - so Phryne could slip him the paper.

To cover the detour from her car, Phryne walked another few moments past the officer returning back into his vehicle, and she pressed Jack to another vehicle, looking up at him. He had told her not to try anything in front of the constabulary, and she would never have betrayed his trust, so she simply took the moment to stare up at him, leaning over his more muscular form with her slight frame. Her silver head piece sparkled under the street light. Her eyes were kept shadowed from under her fringe.

Jack thought of kissing her, but he didn't want her reputation coming into question, either, so he simply held her and they stood still against each other for a few long moments.

The officers doing the stakeout chuckled to themselves three cars back from the show of affection, joking that they wouldn't mind going undercover from time-to-time. Though Jack had been in grave danger before, surely his place there against a very beautiful woman wasn't completely unwelcome. They wouldn't have minded it so much, either.

Phryne cracked a smile and steered Jack towards her vehicle while the other officers took off down the road. When they were properly seated and Phryne stepped on the gas, she had a lighter foot than usual, and Jack admired her from the passenger seat.

"So, Miss Fisher ... what are your plans for the rest of this night?"

"Since I paid for the night," she said so technically that a chill seized Jack from between his shoulders. Phryne smirked to the road ahead: "I think ... I would like to extend an invitation."

"An invitation to ...?" he wondered aloud, fastening his eyes on her captivating profile.

"An invitation to do whatever we damn well please," she laughed openly, reminding Jack of how affectionately he loved her. All the world was open to Phryne Fisher. Nothing was impossible and everything glowed with a light of its own. "An invitation to my house ... with NO pressure for anything ... You see, I was unable to suggest certain requests in such a public arena, Mr. Robins ... But you are always able to decline should they make you uncomfortable ..."

Jack felt his body reacting to the implication that she might like to sit and order him to do as she pleased. He did what he could to hide his reaction, but she'd read it from the dim glow of street lights as they rode down the city street. Jack Robinson was aroused.

"Or I can drop you back home if exhaustion has overcome you ...?" Phryne offered politely, utterly pleased when Jack hurried to answer that he was interested in the "work," he had teased.

"It might be very gruelling ... I don't know, Mr. Robins ..." she continued to tease just to get a rise out of him, but his loving stare told her that he understood just what might be in store for him. Somehow, he wasn't afraid.

"I believe I would be quite agreeable, Miss Fisher," he said with an erotic patience he knew was driving her wild. He made certain to tap his fingers gently over his knee, just like she had admitted in past conversations, was quite distracting.

Phryne moaned at the thought of those fingers, and all of the possibilities with Jack in her parlour - willing and playful to her every request. She squirmed in her seat, and did what she could to settle her breathing.

"Good ... Th-That's good ..." she stuttered, taking the drive slowly so she could brainstorm the many ways she might like to tease, command, and touch the one man who had always been able to deny her. She took in the beautifully kept city streets with only glances over at Jack who sat with an eternal patience on the passenger's side, thinking of the opportunity she was given. Jack would certainly make for a wonderful lover, but she didn't want to assume he was ready for that. A little teasing, however ... there was nothing wrong with that. Her shy, devoted Jack could bring her such relentless fun.

It wasn't until Phryne had parked at her place, with the midnight sky promising them a blanket of privacy, that Phryne made her first command of many. She had slipped out of her side of the vehicle only to walk around and offer her hand to her aspiring escort.

"Come with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will include some more *ahem* mature content. Do I need a warning for that aside from an M rating?  
> Things are about to get steamy ...


	4. Talking and Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne invites Jack into her house for some teasing.

"Male or female?"

Jack nearly spit out the water she'd offered to him in place of scotch, swallowing it down and then coughing as he set down the drink on the mantle.

Phryne grinned at her small victory, scanning her eyes over Jack's beautiful physique as he stood there, leaning on the mantle of her parlour. He was still coughing when she continued.

"Well ...? Male or female, Jack?" she asked, teasing him as only she could.

His eyes finally skirted over to hers while he braved himself for the remainder of their conversation.

Phryne laughed and set down her own drink: "Go on ... ask me the question again. It might help jog your memory as to what we were talking about."

Then Jack laughed too, in his own quiet way, placing an authoritative gaze on Phryne that reminded her he often arrested those who chose to defy him. Phryne warmed and squirmed in her seat mischievously as he repeated the question in full.

"What would you really want with an escort, Miss Fisher?" And after recognizing the misbehaving glimmer in her eyes, he quickly specified: "Male."

"Hmm ..." she thought, giving him some relief that the answer didn't simply roll off her tongue. Maybe she had never hired an escort before? Then Jack smiled at his inner dialogue - of COURSE she hadn't. Phryne Fisher had no need for that. "Is this hypothetical escort you, by any chance, Jack?"

His thoughts went quiet, and he couldn't answer at first. She appeared to regard him so sentimentally that he could see she would indeed pay even to enjoy his friendly company - however innocent - and money-be-damned.

"No," he elaborated - greedy for the answer he didn't know. "Not me."

"I don't know if I should say ..." she teased, crinkling her nose so adorably, his heart leapt. "It might frighten you, Jack ..."

Unable to hold back any longer, Jack walked around to Phryne's chair. He stood by her feet and reached his hand down to lift her face to him. His fingers were familiar and curious all at once, gentle pressures lighting along her jaw.

Phryne closed her eyes to his attention, and smiled: "If you still want to play-"

"I do."

Her eyes opened, and there he was. Dependable Jack, gazing down at her with the same love he'd always shown her. She pushed her shoulders back and watched him shift his weight to his other foot nervously. "Well, Jack ... when can I start?"

Braving himself against the storm that was Miss Phryne Fisher herself, Jack did what he could to relax his shoulders and prepare. "Now."

Flirtatiously, Phryne excused herself to the restroom only to re-enter with a new confidence. She took her seat back on the chaise - angling it with a few tugs so she had a full view of Jack. She plopped herself down when she was satisfied with the adjustment.

"Take three steps back," she said, still getting comfortable with her legs crossed and her dress just inching up her calves. She rested her shoulders back against the chair and hummed with excitement when he did as he was told. "Mmm ... Now take off your clothes for me."

When he stammered and hesitated, Phryne grinned at his shock and specified gently: "The jacket ... Yes ... And the vest, Jack ... Unbutton it. Slowly."

Her comfort at commanding him so made him all the more nervous, but he did as she asked. How does a person unbutton SLOWLY, he wonders, doing what he can to sate her desire to watch him. He had never imagined a woman might like to watch him undress, but he knew he would enjoy watching her undress, so it made logical sense. Still, a man coyly undressing? Was that what this firecracker of a woman really wanted? Was that ALL Phryne wanted?

"Good ... now the shirt," Phryne suggested as calmly as possible without the naughty smirk that threatened to take over her entire expression. "Yes ... slowly ... Take a step closer ..."

He absently stepped closer while one of his buttons was giving him trouble, but Phryne's eyes were already admiring his legs - imagining what might lie beneath those layers of his. She would never forget that moment: the moment Detective Inspector Jack Robinson stripped for her, obeying her every word. She squeezed her thighs together at the way his large hands still managed to push the buttons through their slots with little difficulty. His fingers were enticingly agile.

Once she had commanded him completely nude from his hips upward, she took her time simply appreciating the view. Allowing him to feel some discomfort to prove to him that his nudity thrilled her.

Jack stood somewhat uncomfortably at first when she stared at his shoulders and chest and arms like she did, but it was a feeling that quickly blended into outright confidence. She wanted him more than he ever really thought. Just the sight of his nakedness was enough, it would seem. He noted all the squirming she was doing in her chair, and his subtle smirk found its way back to his lips.

"I would ask you to remove your trousers ... but I'm afraid I have something else planned first ..." she moaned delightedly, arching just a little at the way his arms crossed. "Something that might become rather difficult with only a tightening set of smalls between us ..."

He didn't quite know what to say to that, but was glad for the seat when she stood and offered it to him. It never dawned on him that it might only be another mode of torture he would endure. Cautiously, he relaxed when Phryne stepped away toward the window to turn down to look at something. It was a phonograph. Shortly, a slow song started, and Jack forced himself to breathe. What was she doing? What was she GOING to do?

Phryne playfully danced over to him at the rhythm of the music - surprisingly graceful given the scenario, he thought. Her hips lifted and fell in a rhythm Jack could only imagine was some ancient form of dance she had studied at some point as one of many extensively curious hobbies. She sashayed over to him, she twisted, she reached her hands high above her head and arched. She shimmied with a slow and methodical pace. The music picked up just a little when she stopped at his chair and rested each of her hands on his knees. Her small fingers pressed against the material of his trousers - very gently easing his legs apart. It was the most sensual act she felt she'd ever done, persuading his knees to spread so she could stand between them, and while she expected he might resist her persuasion, he relaxed his legs opened. Their eyes locked when she didn't remove her hands from his knees, biting her lip.

"Lean back, Jack ..." she breathed, her eyes darker with the shadow of her fringe cast over the jade-green of her irises. She was orchestrating everything. She was showing him what she wanted and there was nothing he didn't want to give her.

Watching him make himself comfortable in her chair, Phryne straightened up to stand, and enjoyed the way he gripped nervously at the arm rests. He looked - in part, at least - afraid of what she might do to him, so she moved slowly at first. She stood facing him, watching the tenseness of his arms as he finally allowed himself to stare at her openly. Jack Robinson stared unabashedly at Phryne Fisher for the very first time, and he found that it wasn't quite as frightening as he thought. Maybe it wasn't so terrible after all to be open about his attraction to her ...

Very slowly, Phryne danced for him while she stood there between his knees. It was a semi-modest sort of dance that had Jack surprised she was taking it so easy on him. He had fussed all the way along, but when she finally had him willing, she was notably gentle. It made him want to act all the more brazen. He was quickly thinking of all the dreams he'd kept in his memory of that delectable woman, allowing his desires to cloud his thoughts.

"How is it that a police detective such as you ..." Phryne teased lovingly, biting her lip again when she brought her hands up to her hair. She stared down at his naked chest and cleared her throat. "Is so ... SO very ... fit?"

Jack smirked when she turned away to wriggle her behind at him. He immediately imagined running his hand between her legs, but it was too soon. He couldn't grab her and touch her and slip his fingers inside her. Not without a warning, at least, he thought with a mischievous smirk of his own. "You wouldn't be asking an escort that question ..."

She turned again to lean over him and pin him with her gaze - her appetite hot and contagious. "I wouldn't still have my clothes on, either ..."

Jack gulped as she pressed her chest against his chest, and slowly pulled herself up along his lips. His fingers gripped the arm rests so hard, his fingers went white. While he considered himself a man of great self control, she was certainly pushing him.

Phryne laughed at the groan dying on his lips, and she contentedly sat herself on one of his legs, admiring that his hands were very carefully still dug into the chair. He still had not ventured to touch her.

"You shouldn't be so scared to move," she whispered, bracing herself with one hand on his arm, but she couldn't quite bring the other to explore his chest. He was so bare - so available. Jack was making himself available to her, and Phryne could hardly breathe at the connotations. All the things she could do to him ...

At the look in her eyes, Jack loosened a little and chuckled back: "You shouldn't be so scared, either."

He was teasing her!

Since Phryne wasn't one to be easily out-teased, she set his hand on his chest after all, and grazed her fingers down his abdomen to his trousers. When his eyes shot opened, she thought back on a fantasy she had often enjoyed imagining, and moved onto her knees between his suddenly-tense legs.

Jack was staring at her in stunned silence - tensing if he thought of pushing her away, but he remained frozen in place. She wasn't really going to-

"There's one thing in particular that I've been dying to perform on a very PARTICULAR Inspector ..." she grinned, her fingertips tickling just under the waistband of his perfectly-kept tuxedo trousers. She licked her lips, but didn't dare to start unbuttoning without permission. However, the warmth of his waist had her drawing just a little bit closer between those tense legs with her fingers excitedly teasing him. Her mouth lingered hungrily over his lap, advertising her desire to taste him.

Already sweating, Jack chuckled nervously: "There is ... no ... WAY ... you hired an escort for THIS!"

Phryne pulled a sly smile, and laughed when he swatted her hands away at last - some semblance of the controlled detective surging back. She giggled and rested there between his legs, looking up at him: "I think we both know I'm not after you for your ... services, Inspector ... as much as I might like to tease you."

Observant as ever, Jack read her carefully and caught her wrist in his hand when she made to move away. He melted at the honesty staring back at him, and asked with an intense curiosity: "How long, Phryne?"

She tossed him an inquisitive eye, and he continued.

"How long have you wanted to ... have more? More than games ...? With me?"

"Since I fell in love with you," she said without hesitation, looking down at the easy confession that had poured itself out between them. When his hand went loose around her wrist, she aimlessly trailed it over his chest again, sighing. "So long ago ..."

He was staring at her with warmth, but she didn't seem to notice when she suddenly giggled and sat on his leg again - welcomed at last with a hand at her lower back. She leaned closer to him at the touch, and her soft, girlish giggles had him smiling in return.

"I have got to have the worst timing in all of history to be admitting it now!" 

He laughed too - in bursts and then with slow, painted breaths as he pulled her against his chest. Feeling the skin of her arms against his shoulders, he was reminded hotly that she wasn't quite as undressed as he would have liked. If he sat half-naked, how had she managed to keep on all of her clothes?

Seductively, Jack trailed his hand up her dress again for the second - more intimate - time that night. Starting confidently at her ankle, he smiled at the feel of her stocking on his hand, and watched her while he felt his way to her knee. He took his time, bestowing the softest massage to her calf and then up to the back of her knee. She shivered when he met the tender spot, falling a little closer into his lap. She giggled when he tickled her there, and radiated with a glowing smile when he stopped to look at her with loving sincerity. She was curled up in his lap. She was perfect.

Continuing its journey, his hand slipped just over her knee, and when the warmth of his fingertips reached her thigh, she gasped.

"Jack ..." she inhaled, although her squirming acted as encouragement for his hand to wander. "As much as I want this, Jack ... you don't have to play the part if you don't want to, you know ...?"

Her lips were so close to his that he knew it was only a matter of time before his lips succumbed to a long, drawn-out kiss, but he resisted it to answer her. He exhaled with his hand paused just over the top of her stocking: "Even if I'm no escort, Miss Fisher ... I don't claim disinterest to the study of your pleasure all the same ..."

The way his hands had collected her so lovingly in his lap had her believing his every word. His affection was made obvious in the way his warm fingers drew circles on her thigh, touching her without needing to think of how. He already knew her.

"I have ideas I'd enjoy ... performing on you as well," he whispered in the low voice Phryne so enjoyed. "... Ideas I've had perhaps longer than I care to mention."

Longer than he cared to mention? Her breath caught in her throat at the sound of that. How long had he been imagining such things, and what did he imagine exactly? Her eyes hungrily dropped to his lips as they so often did. Phryne was so eager to feel his fingers inch higher between her legs that she blushed to think he could possibly even feel her desperate throbbing. She swallowed with anticipation when he shifted her over his lap so she could feel him underneath her - hard and ready. She squirmed against it and moaned helplessly.

"You know ..." Jack started, hinting at the tease with the smart smirk growing on his lips. "Now maybe I can end all of that squirming for once and for all ... settle it with a well-placed hand, Miss Fisher ...? What do you think?"

His gravelly, deep voice sent chills all through Phryne, and she visibly trembled - clinging breathlessly onto him, nodding so enthusiastically he might have laughed if she didn't look so incredibly beautiful. She glowed back at him, never having thought he might be so vocal and capable of rendering her speechless with his hot, sticky words. She never imagined he might know just what to say to have her shivering in his arms. How DID he know just what to say? She knew that would make for a very interesting interrogation for another day. Could it have been possible that he had imagined their moment just as descriptively as she had? Did he yearn to touch her as much as she ached to have her hands on him?

The familiar fingers made their slow venture up her thigh, and Phryne gasped again. The hem of the dress lingered at her knee, folded over his hidden hand, frozen with what looked to be an apologetic glance from the adventurous woman pressed against him. Jack was patient and still while she found her voice.

"Jack ... I'm ... not wearing anything under this dress ..."

She had partially undressed during her trip to her restroom; Jack understood what had happened with the guilty mischief still present there in her eyes, and wondered how exactly she had planned to torture him before he'd taken the lead. She was telling him that he didn't need to push any further if he wasn't ready. She was promising him she would understand - that she could and would wait for him to want it as badly as she had always craved to share his desire.

With Jack's eyes on hers, his hand continued its frustratingly patient journey up her thigh.


	5. Back to Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne and Jack enjoy some more teasing and pleasing in the final chapter of the story.

Jack sat with his legs apart on her chaise - dressed in only his trousers - and Phryne sat on his lap. He supported her with an arm around her back that kept her close while she twisted and moaned at the tease of his fingers. His hand snuck mischievously up her thigh, and hesitated the moment he could feel her heat on his fingertips.

"Not fair," she groaned, desperately squeezing her legs closed to trap his hand where it sat at the top of her inner thigh. When she rubbed her knees together, his fingers just almost reached her. With a defeated sigh, Phryne finally decided to give some power freely over to him, and she arched in his hands, waiting as patiently as she was able to do. Her head dropped over an arm rest, and she squirmed again - both of them moaning at the way she felt against his stiff lap.

"Who said I was playing fair?" Jack teased, quickly losing the ability to fully pronounce his words. "You teased me-" But as he watched her hitch the dress up to her hips, his mouth dropped open. "... F-for Ssss ... ssso ... lo... ng ..."

Phryne's hands reached down to run over her own legs when he pulled his hand back to take in the sight of her naked sex.

"Jack ..." she freely moaned, having come undone in his arms. It was the sight that took away his controlled patience after all - the sight of Phryne come undone.

She was touching her legs and writhing her hips in a way so practiced that he saw he was privy to a very secret moment. Phryne had touched herself just that way before. Was she going to please herself in front of him? Jack was powerless to move at first, but as soon as her hand started its quick ascent up her inner thigh, he caught her wrist in his hand.

"Jack ... please ..." she breathed, her head snapping up to stare into his eyes. She was begging him. Jack was begging himself at the dishevelled look of her.

"Not ... not here ..." he whispered to her, catching her in a surprisingly gentle kiss. "I find that I ... perhaps have a weakness after all ..."

She was looking at him without a clue as to what he was talking about, and he smirked because he wasn't about to tell her what it was. The look of her dishevelled and desperate for him almost had him tumbling with her to the floor for immediate satisfaction, but he repeated instead: "Phryne ... not here ..."

"Bedroom," she whispered, fumbling her way off of his lap. Thankfully, Jack was quick enough to catch her arm and help her to her feet. She laughed at the fact that she had never been so clumsy before.

Jack couldn't resist her when he too was at his feet behind her, pulling her snug against him.

The words rolled quickly off her lips: "I thought not here?"

His hands slowly lifted her dress to slip one of his hands underneath just like he had done, but without any of the taunting teases. His fingers immediately found her whet, slick heat. Phryne leaned back against him, moaning when his other arm locked around her. He was touching her. Jack Robinson was touching her. And not long after, he was kissing and licking at her neck from behind.

"I know you won't be able to restrain yourself from teasing me ..." he breathed into her ear, rubbing two fingers along her sex in a slow and practiced rhythm. "But ... the way you react to me ... I can't seem to help myself from giving you what you want ..."

Phryne spread her legs a little wider, and tried to will her knees to keep their strength as she spoke in huffed, cluttered breaths: "How ... how are you ... how do you ... know this ...?"

She was referring to the way his fingers were moving, but he didn't have an answer for that. He thought it might possibly be from the literature he'd read on the subject since learning of Phryne's sexual prowess, but truth-be-told, he didn't feel all that confident about the things he'd read. Any past experiences could not compare to the way he felt with Phryne, and it was then he imagined it had more to do with having studied her body in so many other moments. The expertise - he mused - came from loving her as thoroughly as he did.

His arm was snaked around her hip, and his hand was buried between her legs while he moved there behind her - motivated not only by his lust for her but that he so desired to please her. Each time she shivered, he gave the spot another few strokes and then kept exploring her.

His fingers touched her so intimately and so thoroughly that Phryne found herself embarrassingly close. It had taken him - how long? No more than two minutes. Her need for him had taken her by storm, and his fingers were shockingly talented.

"I'm ... I can't! ..." she whimpered at the realization at her body's speed in responding to Jack, slumping against him when he drew his hand back at her panicked request.

His voice was rife with concern as he held her: "What's wrong?"

"I was ... close, Jack ..." she admitted with some amount of difficulty. She couldn't recollect any lovers who had driven her wild in so short a time. "I didn't want to ... Well ... I want to wait. Until I can feel you ... inside of me."

Jack's heart was beating in his ears: she was already close? Had he really done that? Phryne was certainly doing wonders for his confidence, but it was difficult to believe a woman so experienced in the physical pleasures of sex could be mastered by a less experienced hand.

All Jack could get out was "You're ... close?" while he kept her steady against his chest. "... To an orgasm?"

Could women erupt just as quickly as men? Was that even possible?

"Yes, that's generally what that means," Phryne teased, spinning to face him so she could lace her arms around his neck. Did Jack not expect to bring her to climax? How was that possible? He could melt her with his eyes alone. And those hands ... those lovely, warm hands ... "I had no idea you were THAT good, Jack ..."

"Me neither," he kidded with a shy grin, stealing a kiss from a very willing set of lips.

Phryne hummed with humor, creating some space between. "You ... have been holding out on me. Are you sure you haven't been practising on some very lucky women in secret, Inspector?"

Jack laughed: "I ... might have read some things. That's all."

"You'll have to elaborate on that later," she cooed, hinting at her desire for another kiss with the tilt of her head. It was with great ease and precision that he took her lips again. 

Jack teetered for a moment when Phryne's tongue accompanied their kiss - pushing it timidly at first into his mouth. She gauged his reaction very carefully, and when his grip tightened around her waist, Phryne pressed a little further. She so desperately wanted to feel his tongue against hers. She wanted to know how he might wield the powerful muscle. She wanted to feel his tongue focused strategically between her legs, and she swooned at the very thought of Jack Robinson on his knees before her, pleasuring her.

There had never been a woman so willing to seek her own pleasure in Jack's life. He kissed Phryne more passionately when her hand ghosted down over his trousers, and he drew back when he could manage to pretend her touch wasn't exactly what he needed.

"Phryne," he slurred, holding her shoulders away from his chest so he could think. She had touched him, purposeful and wanton. "I ... I haven't ..."

The fact that Jack was trying to explain away his need for her was incredibly endearing. Phryne reached all the same down to his stomach and stroked it with the backs of her fingers, willing him to misspeak. When he stumbled over her words, she stepped in close to him again, and licked her lips.

"You haven't what, Jack ...?"

That look in her eyes was dangerous, so he cleared his throat and thought it best to look down. Her chest was pressed to his - too tempting. He looked up - imagining that was his safest bet - when Phryne took it as an opportunity to slip her hand into the top of his pants.

He sucked in a large breath and froze.

Her fingers pried themselves away reluctantly at his reaction, pressing both her palms to his shoulders until he relaxed again.

"Jack," she smiled, finally meeting his eyes to chuckle at the look she found there. "Jack, are you alright?"

"I ... haven't ... done this in a while ..." he explained quietly, as if he were ashamed. He looked down, gathering both of her hands in his against the deep rise and fall of his chest. "Just ... promise me you'll take it easy on me."

If there were ever a man Phryne wanted to take her time with, it was Jack. She softened to the fact that he was worried about her taking things too quickly, adoring his romanticism.

"I promise to take it very ... very easy on you," she whispered, standing on her toes to lay warm, wet kisses on his neck that had him shuddering. "Very easy ... easy and slow ... deep ..."

Jack had completely lost track of her words as her lips claimed his neck and chest - those mischievous lips that so often turned into a tight grin were dragging hungrily over him. She was licking him, kissing him. Pulling his hips closer.

"Upstairs ..." was one of the words he heard her moan into his ear, and when her tongue licked up his jaw toward his ear, he panicked and hurried her toward the stairs for a quick ascension to her room.

Phryne was laughing at the way his hands ushered her to the steps, giggling over her shoulder: "What about taking it slowly?"

"We will," he breathed, practically lifting her up the steps.

"Jack!" she giggled, with the kind of joy she had learned to expect from Jack in his increasingly numerous playful moments. He was playing with her. Of course she knew he really DID want her alone, but the way he hurried her up the steps was an obvious consequence of the way it had her so thoroughly entertained. He liked to be the cause of her laughter.

Even as Jack helped pull her into her room, it felt so unlike the pace of sex to which she'd become accustomed. The way Jack touched and kissed her - guiding her toward the bed - was so warm and passionate and humorous. Humorous! Phryne had never been averse to giggling in the heat of the moment, but her other lovers had never appreciated her laugh quite the same way. The other men had never wanted so badly to ellicit the reaciton as Jack Robinson, who paused her hands on his trousers to tickle her. The man who finally allowed her hand to massage him through his trousers only to flash a goofy grin and then simmer to a more realistic expression of lust.

"I want to touch you ..."

"If you ... take me in your hand ... I won't last long, Phryne ..." he stammered, tilting his head helplessly back into her comforter. "It's ... it's been so long that I've wanted you ... it's been so long ..."

The shaky warning had Phryne wanting desperately to take him in her mouth, but she resisted because the thought of feeling him inside of her banished all other plans. She moved up on the bed with him - Jack still dressed in his trousers, and Phryne still donning her dress and stockings. She unpinned and tossed her elaborate head piece aside to the pillows, hiking up her dress to straddle his hips.

"After all this time ..." he growled, flipping her to pin her arms delightedly above her head. He caught the interested flash in Phryne's eyes while her legs teasingly came up at his sides - urging him to press down between her legs. "I will be damned if I lose myself the very moment I find my way inside you ..."

"There's plenty of times to please me long and hard," Phryne grinned with the tease of dirty words that resonated quite instictively with Hack. She smiled and struggled against his hands only to feel them close stronger around her wrists. She had to laugh that Jack would of course drive her to the brink of insanity before pleasing her. He was a man of impeccable will power. If only her tongue could reach up to his ear again ...

"Let me warm you," he teased, lying flat on top of her to hear the animalistic growl surge him to lift and drop his hips again - teasing her with the hard length that was kept tucked away in his pants. "You want my fingers again ...?"

Phryne relaxed completely at the mention of his fingers. "Jack ... I'm warmed, I guarantee ... There's no need, Darling ..."

"That's what you think," he whispered hauntingly down to her ear, moaning at the slick heat between her legs. If it was possible, she was more slippery than she'd been in his hands downstairs. He grinned and very slowly slipped his middle finger inside of her. He teased it inside her, and she clawed at his back to draw the finger inside. It was the least he could do, for heaven's sake! She was losing her mind.

"Jack! ... Please! Please ..."

"Beg me again," he shivered uncontrollably, pushing his finger inside of her, and adding another. He had very little practice using his fingers, as it was more modern than he had been before he'd met Phryne, but it came so naturally with her writhing underneath him. Her moans and movements were altogether instructive, and that pleading ... It was taking his control. "Again ..."

"Please please ..." Phryne moaned, her voice almost unrecognisable as her desperation took hold. Her eyes rolled back at the feel of his fingers inside of her, grabbing onto him to try and persuade him to join in her pleasure. "Please, Jack ..."

"You want it bad enough ..." he teased with a tone he had only ever imagined in his darker fantasies. "Then you take it out."

Phryne hurried to the task with tingles spreading through her so avidly, she could hardly breathe. Her skin was glowing with a sweating anticipation while her fumbling fingers finally managed to unbutton him - pulling him out of his trousers only to have his mouth devour her neck. It was almost too much - she was close. He had hardly touched her, and she was close. For once in all of her time as a sexually active woman, she found herself trying to hold back a climax that teetered from within.

"Please make love to me, Jack ...?" she whimpered with his tongue delivering long, flat licks down to her chest. She wanted to tighten around him - she wanted him to feel her body's reaction to his.

"Are you sure you don't need better warming, Miss Fisher ...?" he smirked against her ear just to hear the growling desperation of her voice once more.

"YES! Yes, GOD yes!"

Without further delay, Jack guided himself inside her with all the slow and sensual pace he had always imagined. What he had not imagined, perhaps, was the way Phryne lifted her hips to impale herself. He fell on top of her at the feel of her legs wrapping around him. Pleasing him with the languid twist of her hips.

Without words, Jack gathered the strength in his arms to hover there above her, leaning in to kiss her like he'd always wanted. It was a long, messy kiss that had Phryne so distracted she almost forgot just how perfect he felt between her legs until he started moving against her. The moving ... it was dizzying. For all the stiffness he had shown with her in the public eye, Jack's hips certainly moved with a talented rhythm. She didn't know if she could hold back any longer. She felt like a virgin, the way she reacted to his every touch. He was surprisingly assured and strong and devoted ...

"Yes ..." she panted, grasping at the comforter as her head thrash back-and-forth. "Jack ... yes ... just-like-that! ..."

It was five more thrusts of that wonderful body, and Phryne was gasping and clinging onto him as she rode her climax through. The friction of Jack brushing up against her had been too much - she'd given in and succumb to pleasure even fully dressed in her sequinned gown. As she came down from the pleasure that shook her so completely, Jack kept himself inside of her. Waiting patiently for her to recover.

When her breathing was finally steady enough to speak, Phryne panted up to him and touched his lips: "Jack ... don't stop. I want to feel you give up ... inside of me."

"Give up ...?" he panted back, unused to the way his body contorted to please, and still chuckling at Phryne's wording. "Is that a euphemism, Miss Fisher?"

Phryne blushed and turned from him so she wouldn't have to witness that very attractive - adorably clever - smirk on his lips. "Jack ..."

"Well, if that's what you meant by give up ... I should done it much sooner. Every argument ... every spat ..."

"Jack," she laughed, reaching her arms around to his back. "I might remind you that you're still ... inside of me. And that this conversation might wait."

Jack admired how much she had struggled to speak openly after she had always been the more sexually opened of the two of them. It had Jack pressing more of his weight down on top of her, kissing her softly. "You know ... I never thought you might be so shy."

When she smirked, he lifted a brow.

"Or maybe it's just with me you're shy," he ventured, answered with an embarrassed smile tucked away in her hand. He licked his lips and drew out just to push inside her again. Staring down at her. "So that's what it is ...? It's me, then."

"I'm a little worried to frighten you," Phryne admitted with charming honesty that captured Jack's heart all over again.

The thoughts he had never allowed himself in her presence suddenly swarmed to mind.

"I don't frighten as easily as you might think."

Phryne stared at him for long, cautious moments before squirming against him again to have him re-start his rhythm. Although slow and tender, the feel of him against her and all over her was completely overwhelming. "And ... if I asked you how you thought this might happen for the first time, Jack?"

At her urging, he had picked up his pace again, watching her reactions. The way she shut her eyes and gasped at the sensation was stirring him into yet another frenzy. How he would ever stop pleasing her, he didn't know. It was an addictive task, to be held responsible for her pleasure.

"Jack ... tell me?" she panted, drifting her hands to his chest to enjoy the way his muscles flexed at his increasingly generous thrusts.

"I ... I won't last ..." he implied, his face contorting as he tried to hold off for just a while longer.

"I like to imagine taking you in my mouth, Jack ..."

"God, Phryne ... please ... I can't," he insisted - his hips lifting and falling faster. Harder. "Phryne ... I'm trying ... to ... last ..."

"Sometimes I imagine getting down on my knees in front of you ..."

"Uhhh ... I'm close already! ... I'm close ..."

"I imagine waking you up ... with my tongue ..." she panted as her body jolted when he started to thrust with the strength she hadn't assumed from his publicly tender demeanor. His arms tensed, and his hips worked so quickly that it seemed completely out of his control. Phryne knew what that meant, and she couldn't help but tip him over the edge with a naughty, breathy whisper amidst the chaos: "I wanna ... suck you ... off ... Jack Robinson ..."

Completely opposite to what Phryne had thought, Jack only seemed more invigorated after he'd spent himself inside of her - flipping her onto her stomach to find his way into her dress. He was pulling it off of her while she giggled at his apparent delirium and rolled back onto her shoulders to shake her stockinged foot at him from across the bed.

"You ... have more energy ... than I ... might have thought!" she beamed, her hair having spilled over her face in all of her rolling around. Jack appreciated the sight she made, crawling back onto the bed after having discarded his pants on the floor. There stood only one pair of smalls between them, but he didn't bother tugging it away. He balanced on his knees to catch her ankle in his hands, donning a new and enticing grin while he pulled in.

Phryne helped the process by squirming her way toward his knees - mussing her hair on purpose to watch the smile widen on his face. "You like me a mess, don't you?"

He chuckled and let her foot down, fanning his hands against her thighs as they massaged toward her torso. "Yes ... I do. I hope that's not a problem."

"No, I enjoy seeing you a mess too," she sighed, happier than she had imagined. Jack was stroking her legs, staring at her with great affection, and he wasn't running for the door. In fact, he was showing a great deal of promise in the department of sexual exploration. At the idea of such opportunities, Phryne licked her lips as the throbbing between her legs tingled pleasantly. "That feels very nice ..."

"Is it strange that I find this look absolutely becoming on you?" Jack chuckled, stroking his thumbs over the tops of her stockings, and then her garter.

"Of course not ... you should admire it more," she hinted sensually, winking when he spread her knees curiously - pulling them closed again just to tease him. He leaned on her with both arms wrapped around her knees and they admired each other. 

The moment was quiet between them while they both caught their breaths. Phryne played with his left hand and moaned: "Jack ...?"

"Yes?"

"Will you ... stay tonight?"

Just by the cautious way she had uttered those words told Jack she was not one to offer a stay for the night to her gentleman visitors. None, of course, but him. He was both touched and concerned at once.

"Will it ... be a problem for you if I'm here in the morning? Because I think it might at least change our professional relationship if I'm able to start holding you at night."

Phryne watched his soft eyes appreciative of her body: "Change it how?"

"Well, for starters, I might mistakenly give in to you more easily on the job ..."

Phryne laughed and grabbed both of his hands to pull him down on top of her - wrestling with him until they both were laughing and flushed of concerns.

"Jack ... I want to do this. Us," she implied, having naturally landed herself on top of him amidst the playful struggle. "But ... if you want to take it slow ... we can do that. I just ... don't want to be too scared to try anymore. I've ... well I can't remember the last time I was this happy."

"I want to do this, too - us," he smiled, unable to ignore that she nakedly sat astride his hips with only one thin piece of material separating them. "I have for a long time ... I just wouldn't want to lose your detective skills, either."

He wouldn't? That was the kind of confession she liked to hear. Enjoying his touching admission, Phryne rolled her eyes in the comical fashion he had come to enjoy: "I'll behave."

Jack laughed and sat up with an arm around her back, trying to ignore the effect she had when pressed so closely. "Good. It shouldn't be that hard."

Phryne reached between them with one hand, and wrapped her fingers around him: "I assure you - it should be EXACTLY this hard."

"Phryne! ..."

"I didn't say I would behave tonight," she chuckled.

She took him for another exhaustive round before they finally both laid spent in bed, slowly falling asleep.

Jack laid close enough to Phryne to hold her, but he wasn't sure she would like that. She was, after all, a very modern woman, and if he took it upon himself to hold her, he thought she might dislike the assumption that she NEEDED to be held. Or was he overthinking it? Did it matter? He so desperately wanted to hold her, especially with the way she had collapsed into bed after their more physical adventures. She looked like she needed support - like for once she might accept it.

"So ... the next undercover mission ..." she mumbled sleepily.

Jack started drawing his hand over her back to comfort her even with the small distance between them. Her skin was hot and damp, and Jack felt great pride at the fact that he had driven her to such fatigue. "Yeah ...?"

"I think you should be a big, bad drug lord so you have an excuse to have me anywhere ... everywhere ..."

Jack laughed a silent, giddy laugh, sighing afterwards at the petite yet troublesome woman lying vulnerable next to him. "Is that what you want ...?"

"Right now?" Phryne said groggily, rolling herself to land with her back snug to his chest. "I just want to be held."

A splendidly simple kiss was pressed just under her ear as she moaned and tucked in a little closer to feel him drape the sheet over them both.

"I never answered you before ... when you told me you loved me," Jack started, breathing with his nose tucked into Phryne's hair. One of his arms extended out just under Phryne's neck, and the other relaxed over her hip, tucking itself in at her breast.

"I remember," Phryne said with a voice crackling and tired but mindfully alert.

Jack finally relaxed fully into the bed behind her. "I love you too, you know ..."

"Is this Mr. Robins talking or ..."

His laughter erupted so deeply that Phryne tingled again with a desire of companionship she had never known to exist before Jack had stepped into her life. She thought that it was very possibly the most infatuating sensation she had ever felt. She beamed even with her eyes closed, listening for his raspy, tired voice.

"No, just me."

"Oh, good, then," Phryne sighed back, smiling herself to sleep against the steadying breaths of the man pressed to her back. "I prefer 'just you,' in fact."

Finally giving his body the permission it needed to loosen and drift into a restful slumber. The heat of Phryne against his chest was comforting and promising, and altogether beautiful. "Me, huh?" he asked, just as sleepily.

"You, Jack. Always you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> I am open to the idea of a sequel, but it would have to wait until I'm finished a few other things. Perhaps Miss Fisher is talked into an undercover mission. Either way, I have really enjoyed writing this story. Thank you for the comments/kudos. They have been very motivating to update in a timely fashion.


End file.
